We Have Chemistry
by arjelle
Summary: Alfred wants to prove to Arthur that's he's not a total idiot. How does he do this? Lame pick up lines. But hey, it's all original. I think. AU Gakuentalia-Verse.


**-We Have Chemistry-**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Alfred wants to prove to Arthur that's he's not a total idiot. How does he do this? Lame pick up lines. But hey, it's all original. I think. AU Gakuentalia-Verse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **ajkasfhsfff—I just needed this to get out of my head. I'll try to update "That One Awkward Moment" on Friday. Even though I have no HW today, I just wanted to have a lazy day. *don't kill me please* Sheesh. You find one random image on a Hetalia-related page on Facebook, and then something like this happens.

**Disclaimer: **I don't Hetalia. But I (think I) own some of these lame pick up lines…

**Warning: **Um. Yeah. Lame pick up lines. AU Gakuentalia-Verse. Fluff… I guess?

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones tapped his pencil on his desk as he stared at the board with determination. Or at least, <em>attempting<em> to have a determined look on his face. He couldn't really tell anymore, with his unfortunate case of ADD, the man could barely even focus on one thing—oh look; now he's staring at his seat neighbor and childhood best friends forever, Arthur Kirkland.

_That_ he can stare at forever.

Well, who wouldn't? Arthur had messy dirty blond hair, yet it was decent enough for a 'gentleman' like him; emerald green eyes that resembled a grassy meadow that you can get lost into for hours, days—screw that, _year; _that hard-to-get attitude, which Kiku and Elizaveta dubbed as _'tsundere'_. Did I mention that he had that English accent that would drive most of the school crazy? Namely, Alfred? Well, yeah, Arthur has that. And just the thought of it turns the light switch on and—

"Jones!" Alfred whipped his head to the front of the classroom to face the teacher and gave him a questioning look. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting on a desk, sir," Alfred responded nonchalantly. "We all are actually."

The teacher sighed deeply as he placed his hand over his face. "No, what are you doing not paying attention to the lesson and staring at God knows what?"

"Well, I was thinking about the weekend," Alfred grinned, half of the class groaning since they knew what was going to happen. "Since you know, it's _Friday_ and all so—"

Alfred was cut off by the last bell and smiled. _'Saved by the bell.'_

"Jones, homework on the periodic table, everyone else is free. Good day," The teacher announced as he sat down on his desk, earning a few cheers and one groan from Alfred as they were packing up and heading to their dorms.

As the students exited the classroom, Alfred tapped on Arthur's shoulder before walking forward, only for the Englishman to catch up to him and hit the back of his head. "You're such an idiot."

"Hey! I'm offended!" Alfred huffed as he clutched over where his heart was dramatically. "I can be smart if I want to! If I were to use a pick up line on someone, it would turn out so heroicly awesome."

"Alright, try me," Arthur responded as they headed down the flight of stairs.

Alfred blinked. "What?"

"Try to use a pick up line on me," Arthur stated. "Make it close to education as much as possible."

"Um… well…" Alfred muttered as he pushed the exit doors open.

"It won't affect us or anything," Arthur assured him. Alfred frowned inwardly, but chose to hide it.

"If I were to arrange the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and—" Alfred began.

"Please don't try to attempt to pull that off," Arthur sighed.

"Fine," Alfred huffed. "Well… Sodium and Chlorine are like, dangerous right?"

"When separated yes," Arthur nodded.

"But together, they make something good?" Alfred asked and Arthur nodded in confirmation. "Well then…"

"Then…?" The two stopped walking and stood on the sidewalk, staring at each other.

"We're dangerous without each other, aren't we?" Alfred reasoned. "You say I'm a fatass and suck at grammar while you terrorize people if their spelling isn't right."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What are you on to—"

"—So, I'm Sodium, since I obviously come first," Arthur slapped his forehead here. "So you would be chlorine. That would make us…" He walked over to Arthur's right side and put his left arm around him. "NaCl; admit it! It can work!"

"In what world?" Arthur scoffed.

"Face it Artie, we have chemistry," Alfred joked.

"Sodium-Chloride makes salt, twat," Arthur pointed out. "What would make salt— oh."

Alfred blinked. "'Oh' what?"

"Nothing, wanker," Arthur blushed as he faced the opposite direction of Alfred, only for the American to produce a wide grin.

"Define, 'wanker', Artie," He requested.

Arthur slapped his shoulder as he tore Alfred's arm off of his shoulder and began walking faster. Alfred increased his pace and began walking along beside him. "Hey, it's totally relevant. But anyways, salt, huh? How do you even know?"

Arthur's face flushed even more. "Just shut up and leave me alone."

"Nah," Alfred replied as he reached for Arthur's hand, only to hold it. "I need you for an experiment."

"A one-time thing?" Arthur scowled as he tried to break free from Alfred's hand.

"I thought good experiments were to be repeated more than once?" Alfred asked him innocently. He then shrugged the thought off and wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Anyways, I want to be with you, Artie, how many trials do I have to do to get an accurate result?"

Arthur sighed deeply. "We have to take this slow; understood?"

Alfred nodded eagerly before pecking a quick kiss on Arthur's lips. "I'll do my best."

* * *

><p><strong>end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **WHAT DID I JUST WRITE?

This is me attempting to write a shorter one-shot consisting of pick-up lines related to school. Maybe I'll make a Spamano one-shot with word-play. I don't know if I should love my head or question why it's like that…

I'm beginning to like having slightly open endings for my one-shots. I'll try to update "That One Awkward Moment" on Friday, I promise! If I don't, call Switzerland.

* * *

><p><strong>[review please.]<strong>


End file.
